Madness Begets Madness
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: *I turned to face him. The one and only Ciel Phantomhive lay, in a daze, listening to me play. Listening to the sound of me killing his fiancee through the melodies.* Alois can't help himself... After all, he is mad. Violence AU if you squint


Just a short little oneshot. Not too sure exactly how this thing came to be... I do hope you enjoy it though. We all know Alois is a little... One the crazy side, but this story takes it to the extreme... Well, at least he doesn't eat anybody, right?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Though I sure as Hell would like too...)

Warning: Gore? If you cant even call it that... Light gore I guess. Character Death(s)

POV of Alois Trancy (Jim McCain)

Please enjoy!

**Madness Begets Madness**

* * *

I felt myself smiling, though there was nothing to smile about. Splashing in the blood, I looked into the glossy eyes of my victim. She screamed. A lot. I hadn't meant to destroy her.

It was an accident I know. I couldn't help myself though. I didn't want to do what I did... She just wouldn't stop yelling at me. Telling me I was wrong for existing, that I had no place… She said I was the worst thing she'd ever met and I deserved to rot in Hell. She said that I was a theif, a dirty, rotten theif… Then she hit me.

She hit me over and over and over. She wouldn't stop and I panicked. I wrapped my hands around her throat and squeezed. I squeezed until I felt something snap beneath my thumbs. Her eyes were desperate, begging, but I was the one who couldn't breath.

I heard screaming in my mind and the air was thick with pain. I held her throat long after she stopped flailing. I just sat there, my breathing ragged, and my pale fingers crushing her slender throat.

My arms had been shredded by her filthy, painted nails. I still couldn't breathe and my vision was growing blurry.

I punched her stiff jaw. I punched her again and again, one pf her teeth flew out and clanked against the tile. I reached up to the my bedside table and inside the drawer was a knife. I jammed it into her body… Over and over until I couldn't see her. Until all I saw was red.

Then something snapped.

I laughed, I giggled, I splashed, I played. I felt like I was a kid again. I was so happy, so giddy. I could feel my youth spread throughout my body. This must've been what Erzebeth Bathory felt. This warmth, this happiness.

I knew the girl in front of me was dead and cold, but I was not going to mourn her. She didn't deserve it. She was a bad person and I probably helped a lot of people by doing this. She was nothing but a nuisance to everybody she encountered. I also just saved her from a lot of guilt. I smiled, getting a new idea.

I set the body upright against the wall and ran outside to gather flowers.

"Now don't go wandering off." I warned, smiling. I liked her much better without a face. I turned and began walking away, crushing one of her eyeballs beneath my boot. I skipped out onto my balcony and picked a few white roses. Icebergs to be exact. I cut my fingers open on the thorns and lapped at the blood. It tasted like iron. Gross.

I smiled, entwining them to make an icy crown fit for a corpse. I placed it on the blonde girl's head and mock bowed to her.

"A Queen must be entertained, yes?" I asked, walking to the other side of my bedrooom and picking up my violin case. I threw the thing open, and with bloody hands, pulled my violin out. I unlatched the bow and tightened the tension screw.

After applying the appropriate amount of rosin I ran the bow across the strings, and the music echoed throughout the room. I looked over at the Queen. I could swear I saw her smile.

"I can play anything. You like London Bridge, right? I know it's one of Ciel favorite's… and since you like whatever he does… It's simple but I'll try to make it prettier." I giggled, starting the song on open A.

I danced around the corpse of the young girl, laughing.

_This must be what madness feels like._

The blood of the girl and my own fingers soaked into my violin and my playing became something more, something deeper. Almost as though one could hear the death in my song. I switched over and began playing something else. The most gorgeous song I knew. Tsukiyomi no Violinist. I closed my eyes and showered the girl in my music, the chained boy on my bed finally awoke. I heard him stir but didn't stop playing.

I turned to face him. The one and only Ciel Phantomhive lay, in a daze, listening to me play. Listening to the sound of me killing his fiancee through the melodies.

When his eyes fell upon her he screamed. He thrashed and flailed, but I never stopped playing.

When the cuffs came loose and he rushed me, the violin being throw from my person, I could still hear the song, my fingers were still moving. He grabbed the knife out of the girls chest and jammed it into mine, still the music played, still the melodies resonated.

His eyes were swollen with tears and my blood smeared across his cheeks. I looked into his eyes and I knew I was dead, but not really. I was still there, I could still hear the sounds of death in the air.

And I knew he could hear it too.

* * *

Well there you have it my lovelies! Ahem... Review?

-Lunar


End file.
